お誕生日おめでとうアクア Happy Birthday Aqua!
by Yoshitsune06-15
Summary: E' il compleanno di Aqua e i suoi amici decidono di incontrarsi sulle Isole del Destino...si ricorderanno di festeggiare questo importante giorno?


_**"Ogni amico costituisce un mondo dentro di noi, **_

_**un mondo mai nato fino al suo arrivo, **_

_**ed è solo tramite questo incontro che nasce un mondo nuovo"  
><strong>_

Aqua non sapeva perché era stata convocata proprio li, sulle Isole del Destino, ma di una cosa era certa: se avesse incontrato Ventus e Terra li avrebbe rimproverati per averle fatto perdere tempo.

Il suo sogno era sempre stato quello di diventare Maestra di Keyblade e qualche giorno prima, le era stato comunicato dal suo maestro che avrebbe potuto prendere parte al prossimo esame in programma.

Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto impegnarsi duramente, allenandosi con costanza e non le importava il giorno, l'ora o il luogo, ma sentiva questo bisogno irrefrenabile di migliorarsi per dimostrare quello che valeva.

Fu anche per questo che quando arrivò a mettere piede sulla spiaggia dell'isola, non trovando nessuno, sembrò arrabbiarsi leggermente.

"Mi convocano per discutere di una questione importante e non sono nemmeno puntuali" si trovò a dire tra se e se, poggiando le mani sui fianchi.

Decise di andare a sedersi sul molo poco distante ed attese una decina di minuti. Poco dopo udì un rumore provenire da dietro e quando si voltò non vide nulla.

Quando tornò a fissare l'acqua cristallina del mare, udì nuovamente qualcosa e dopo aver impugnato il Keyblade, materializzatosi dal nulla, scattò in piedi, voltandosi.

A qualche metro di distanza da lei vide Ventus in costume da bagno, che la salutava, agitando in aria la mano: "Ehi, Aqua!"

"Ven!"

Provò ad avvicinarsi ma il ragazzo pareva volesse scappare. Così si mise ad inseguirlo e dopo averlo rincorso per parte delle Isole del Destino, passando per una cavità nella roccia, rimase sbalordita da quello che vide una volta uscitavi.

"Buon compleanno Aqua!"

Esplosero scintille magiche di acqua, fuoco, ghiaccio e fulmine per tutta la piccola baia piena di palme, nella quale si trovavano ora lei, Ventus e Terra, l'ultimo componente del trio, con un bel costume da bagno nero.

Tutt'attorno, gli alberi esotici e gran parte del paesaggio naturale erano stati addobbati con stelle filanti, palloncini e scritte di auguri, in meravigliosi colori sgargianti.

Aqua era attonita, non sapeva descrivere l'emozione provata in quel momento, senza contare che in quel periodo era stata tanto presa dagli allenamenti, che si era scordata persino del suo compleanno.

Entrambi i ragazzi estrassero dalla tasca un piccolo oggettino a forma di stella, uno verde e uno arancio. Era stata lei a regalargli quei Trovavia.

"Ricordi quando ce li hai dati?" iniziò Terra, avvicinandosi alla ragazza "Con quel gesto sapevamo che saremmo rimasti amici per sempre, che nulla ci avrebbe mai diviso e abbiamo pensato a una festa a sorpresa per dimostrarti quanto teniamo a te, Aqua"

Anche Ventus si avvicinò scherzando: "Siamo i tuoi migliori amici, come avremmo potuto scordarci di una cosa importante come il tuo compleanno?"

"Grazie ragazzi, siete degli amici meravigliosi" rispose la ragazza con dolcezza, quasi con le lacrime agli occhi.

Dopo aver iniziato i festeggiamenti, ridendo e scherzando tutti assieme, Ventus e Terra consegnarono alla ragazza un piccolo pacchetto colorato, con nastri luminosi cadenti dai lati.

Inizialmente la ragazza parve sorpresa: "Che cosa contiene?"

"Beh è un regalo, se ti dicessimo cosa contiene ti rovineremmo la sorpresa!" scherzò Terra, incitandola ad aprirlo.

Sperava tanto le piacesse, visto che lui e Ventus non sapevano cosa sarebbe potuto andar bene a una ragazza e ci avevano messo tutto il pomeriggio di qualche giorno prima, a sceglierlo.

Così, dopo l'ennesimo incitamento, Aqua si decise ad aprire il pacchetto che constatò essere morbido al tatto. Tolse il fiocco sulla cima e delicatamente anche la carta e quando tastò l'interno, rimase colpita.

Estrasse da quella confusione di colori un costume da bagno composto da due pezzi abbinati: i bordi di entrambi erano neri, mentre l'interno blu con delle onde bianche ricamate, simili a quelle del mare.

Doveva ammettere che quel colore le piaceva tanto e immaginava quanto impegno ci avevano messo i suoi amici per sceglierlo.

Stava per ringraziarli quando Ventus interruppe il suo flusso di pensieri: "Allora, che ne dite, andiamo a fare il bagno in mare?"

Agli altri due non sembrava dispiacere l'idea, così dopo che Aqua si fu cambiata lontano da occhi indiscreti, tornò dagli amici, che la stavano aspettando sul bagnasciuga.

Quando la videro rimasero incantati: non solo la taglia del costume era perfetta, ma dovevano ammettere che le stava particolarmente bene, intonandosi al colore degli occhi e dei capelli. Nel complesso Aqua era una ragazza davvero carina.

Una volta che tutti furono in costume da bagno, corsero verso il mare nella quale Ventus e Terra si lanciarono con foga, iniziando a schizzarsi l'acqua. Poco dopo coinvolsero anche la ragazza, che tuttavia cercò di tirarsi fuori per non essere completamente ricoperta di acqua, sabbia e quant'altro.

Aqua doveva ammetterlo: si stava proprio divertendo e sapeva che quello sarebbe stato un compleanno memorabile.

I tre passarono l'intero pomeriggio a giocare nel mare, a cercare piccoli granchi, a costruire castelli di sabbia e a scambiarsi qualche parola con i ragazzi dell'isola. Una volta giunto il pomeriggio inoltrato, sul calar del sole, decisero che sarebbe stata ora di tornare a casa, alla Terra di Partenza.

Una volta usciti dall'acqua, tornarono sulla spiaggia vicino alle palme asciugandosi con qualche asciugamano prontamente recuperato da Terra e Ventus.

Aqua sembrava pensierosa ed i due amici non sapevano perché avesse un'aria quasi preoccupata.

"Ehi, Aqua, va tutto bene?" chiese Terra con un filo di preoccupazione nella voce.

L'altra sembrò pensarci su ancora un pochino e poi proferì parola: "Ragazzi questo è stato il compleanno più bello della mia vita e ve ne sarò sempre immensamente grata, però…" sembrò titubare qualche secondo.

"Dai Aqua, puoi dirci tutto" cercò di sdrammatizzare Ven.

"…però ultimamente ho notato che tendiamo a prendere strade diverse e non vorrei perdervi con il passare del tempo. Ho solo un po' paura di questo, ecco"

I due ragazzi sembravano stupiti: non era stata lei a regalargli quei Trovavia dicendo che sarebbero rimasti amici per sempre? Allora perché ne stava dubitando proprio in quel momento?

Probabilmente, pensò Terra, quei dubbi erano dovuti allo stress alla quale si era sottoposta in quel periodo per prepararsi al giorno in ci avrebbe affrontato l'esame per diventare Maestra di Keyblade.

Quindi probabilmente era normale che le insorgesse qualche insicurezza e che probabilmente avrebbe avuto bisogno di qualcuno che la consolasse. E quale rimedio era più efficace dei suoi migliori amici?

Così Terra le mise le mani sulle spalle ed iniziò: "Aqua, non ti preoccupare di quello che dovrà succedere, sai che siamo i tuoi migliori amici e ti vogliamo bene, quindi perché devi pensare ad una nostra probabile separazione? Inoltre, se per un periodo dovesse essere davvero così a causa dei numerosi impegni potremmo sempre rivederci nel tempo libero, non credi?"

Effettivamente Terra aveva ragione: quello che contava ora era che loro erano amici e nulla avrebbe potuto fargli cambiare idea.

Aqua sembrava ancora leggermente insicura sulla questione, così Ven cercò di risollevare il morale a tutti: "Ragazzi facciamo un accordo: qualsiasi saranno le difficoltà future, saremo amici per sempre!" e mise il suo Trovavia davanti a se.

Anche Terra non si tirò in dietro ed una volta estratto il suo oggettino a forma di stella, lo posizionò vicino a quello di Ventus, lasciando spazio per Aqua.

La ragazza sorrise. Sapeva di potersi fidare di loro e quel gesto che avevano fatto, per cercare di risollevarla lo apprezzava più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo.

Anche lei quindi estrasse il Trovavia gemello degli altri due, ma di un colore azzurro oceano, cristallino e splendente come l'acqua più limpida, posizionandolo vicino agli altri.

"Amici per sempre"

Dopo quell'episodio e dopo le ultime rassicurazioni ad Aqua, tutti e tre si incamminarono verso il molo al cospetto di quello che era ormai un meraviglioso tramonto vermiglione. Si sedettero vicini, chiacchierando del più e del meno com'erano soliti fare o dei progetti che avevano, una volta realizzati i propri sogni.

Ad un certo punto Aqua fissò il tramonto

In cuor suo lo sapeva: nonostante spesso si erano ritrovati a percorrere strade diverse ed anche in futuro sarebbe stato così, quei due ragazzi erano i migliori amici che avrebbe mai potuto desiderare.


End file.
